lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-44100169-20200105213746
So I also put this on the Sophie and Fitz page. Emotions from the heart are purer than ones from the head. Love from the heart would be purer than love from the head. This, however, does not mean that the love from either the heart or the head is different, by any means, it just makes a more accurate reading. This means that Keefe could have just felt the true form of Sophie's emotions when enhanced. In fact, he can't necessarily tell who the love is directed to, just that it is there. He could have felt harbored love for literally anyone when being enhanced. And, if I'm not mistaken, we were never cleared in on what emotion he was sensing. Everyone is just assumed that it was love for Keefe, but it could be love for anyone else, or it couldn't even be love. I mean, if Keefe cares about Sophie so much, maybe he was just sensing happiness, or calmness, and he was happy for her finally feeling content in the elven world, or being away from the Neverseen. It was never clarified. Just like the Heart vs Head theory was never clarified. And, personally, I don't believe in the theory too much. It's not because of the ships, contrary to what you may think, but it's actually because, why can't we just have details in the plot? When reading a series, a lot of people want to focus on abstract little details, things that may further support theories that they want to come true. But, often times, those things were thrown in to create a more complex world. Take the fact that "Alden used to date Alina", for example. When that was thrown in, people began speculating that Fitz is actually Alden and Alina's son and he is a beguiler who is tricking Sophie into liking him. Some may have seen it as a joke, but there were plenty that didn't. That's when it becomes unenjoyable to read a book. When people are unable to just take a little sprinkling of detail that the author threw in to make a more complex story, it makes the story boiling over with unconfirmed details that were blown out of proportion, and the real story is lost. Now, the example above is obviously an extreme example, and there is a very low chance that it would ever happen, and I know that the Head vs Heart theory is much larger. I understand that people can think that it is real, and that's fine, I just don't believe that it will be confirmed in the future. Obviously, there is the Sokeefe argument of him smiling when he was enhanced, but if you'd like a Sophitz version of the theory, here it is. This is a theory that I found on a thread, made by SuldreenSong, who is now a Sokeefe. "Well, actually having "no" argument as you said is much better than having a faulty one. For instance, the popular Keefoster argument referred to as the "heart vs.head" argument is actually more of a theory than a solid argument. In Nightfall (Barnes Noble special edition) in the bonus section, after Ro comments that Sophie is totally oblivious, the passage states, "It wasn't even the worst part--but he managed to stop himself from bringing up that"(that being in italics) What else could he be referring to other than her obvious crush on Fitz. As for the other part of the theory, which states that she "only" likes Fitz in the head. Well, to be factual the book never said anything about her liking Keefe in the heart, only about her knowingly liking Fitz. Using that shred of evidence (that she knowingly likes Fitz), they determine that Keefe must be assigned to the other role. Although they don't realize evidence that points the other way. In Everblaze, Bronte mentions that inflicting pulls from the heart. Before healing Fintan, in her inflicting session (the one where she made Bronte laugh) Sophie pulls only on her positive memories and feelings of Fitz. Not Keefe. But Fitz. And I bet if we bothered we could name many more evidence based theories on Sophitz/Fitzphie."